


Drarry Drabbles

by xXUnwritten_SinsXx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Romance, Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 05:53:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13160646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXUnwritten_SinsXx/pseuds/xXUnwritten_SinsXx
Summary: Just a collection of Drarry stories I've been dying to write. :)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this first one is based off of a shitpost I found on Instagram that I can't find anymore... so the rights to the idea goes to them, I just loved the prompt so much that I had to write it out for myself! It's super short, this first one, and if anyone wants a longer one just let me know!

Pansy was breathing heavily. She wasn't used to feeling so.. not helpless, but vulnerable. Ah, that was the word. 10 minutes from now, she'd no longer have Draco to hide behind. She'd no longer be able to keep up her appearance the way she wanted to. But she just couldn't handle this anymore. It was killing her. As she walked to the library, she could hear Draco breathing behind her and was grateful for his presence. She knew he wouldn't tell anyone. Hell, he was the one who convinced her to get the balls to confront her. She peered into the library, and sure enough, there she was, sitting and studying near the back. Thankfully alone. She leaned away from the door and took a deep breath, scowling over her shoulder as Draco pushed her towards the door. 

"I'm going!" She hissed angrily. 

Draco sniggered and stood by the door, watching as Pansy padded towards Hermione. She glanced up as the slytherin neared, her expression going from focused and determined to wary and a little annoyed. Draco neared a little closer so he could hear the conversation but not be a distraction. He slipped down an aisle, grabbing a book and pretending to be interested in it so he could eavesdrop easier. 

"Hello, Granger." Pansy started awkwardly, her voice nervous and snappy. 

Hermione sniffed a little, "Parkinson. Can I help you?" 

Pansy cleared her throat and Draco could picture her in his head, stiffening and stifling a snarl. When she was nervous she always got moody, the smallest thing setting her off. He hoped that Granger could keep it cool and Pansy wouldn't lose it. 

"Yes, actually you can," Pansy said after a moment, and Draco peered through the bookcase. 

Pansy sat beside Hermione at the table, and Hermione seemed ready to move over but thought better of it and settled for a sour look as she pulled her textbook closer to her. 

"Well?" Hermione prodded after a moment of silence. 

"Well... You see, as a Slytherin I pride myself on...." 

Draco closed his eyes and breathed heavily through his nose as Pansy started rambling, wringing her hands underneath the table nervously. When Draco peered at the two girls again, he saw Hermione watching her in amusement, one eyebrush arched and her chin resting on her chin. Eventually, Pansy spat out her confession. 

".......and so I think that I may hold some romantic feelings for you." 

She paused, the air tense, and she stared at Hermione, waiting for a reaction. 

Hermione simply blinked and smiled, leaning back in her chair and speaking nonchalantly, "Oh, I know. Crookshanks has told me about your late night chats with Draco." 

Pansy spluttered and Draco held his breath. 

"What?" Pansy asked, olive skin flushed and eyes flashing. 

Hermioned chuckled, "Yeah. I know you like me. I was also told that Draco likes to lie face down on the floor of your common room late at night and talk about how Harry's smile is 'like the sun itself'."

Draco shout out from behind the bookcase before Pansy could respond, "WHAT" 


	2. Shitpost dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is another shit post I found on Instagram. I'm aware that there's a lot of OOCness, but that's what made it so funny to me. Rights to the idea goes to the original poster, but this writing itself is mine.

Narcissa found that she both looked forwards to and dreaded family dinners. Most of the time, it was relatively uneventful. Chatting about school and things and eating. Lucius complaining as usual. Grunts at acceptable times from Narcissa. But lately, it had been more of a volcanic happening. Her son Draco, now 15, seemed to be doing nothing but complaining about Harry Potter. Not even complaining sometimes, but just talking about what he had done that passed year and things like that. Lucius was at his wits end with his son at this point, and Narcissa hoped that tonight it would just be a quiet dinner. 

She shouldn't have held her breath. 

As the three blondes sat down and started their dinner, it started out alright. Lucius started talking about something happening at the Ministry, with Draco piping up every now and then to ask a few questions. Silence fell a few moments later, and Narcissa found herself shooting a pointed look at her son as his mouth opened. He didn't look at her, though. 

"So, father, I have something to ask you." 

Lucious spoke hesitantly around a mouthful of food, "What is it?" 

Draco took a drink of pumpkin juice and cleared his throat, "Well, you see, Potter--" 

Lucious threw his utensils down on the table and let out a shriek that made Narcissa and a few house elves jump in surprise. "NOT AGAIN." 

"ONE MORE MEAL WITHOUT TALKING ABOUT THAT DAMNED POTTER.  _ONE._ THAT'S ALL I'M ASKING, DRACO, HOW THE HELL DID WE RAISE YOU INTO THIS." 

He barely stopped long enough to take a breath. Narcissa cringed, looking between her husband and her startled son. 

"All you can ever talk about is Potter, Potter, Potter. Serioiusly!? Why?? Potter this, Potter that, Potter did this today, Potter did that last week in class, UGH. Why don't you just fucking marry him already!" 

There was a stunned silence, and Lucious, breathing hard, lowered himself back down into his chair. His hair was frazzled, and then Narcissa hoped that things would calm down. But then she saw a curious glint in her sons eye, and thought now would be a good idea to start clearing the table. 

"......So...." Draco started after a moment, "Does that mean we have your blessing?" 

Lucius and Narcissa both froze. Narcissa knew her son was joking, but it seemed that that small joke was enough to short circuit her husband. Lucious' left eye twitched and the chair screamed as he shot up and turned, stalking out of the dining room. Draco sniggered at his father, then looked at his mother and cleared his throat, embarrassed. 

"Sorry, mum.." Draco said. 

Narcissa sighed, mouth twitching as she said, "It's not me you need to apologize to, Draco." 

Draco nodded his head and frowned, trying to hold back a laugh as he stood. He swept from the dining room, wandering through the mansion calling for his father. Finally, he neared the wine cellar, where the door was thrown open. As Draco hesitantly padded downwards, he heard a burp. Blinking a little, he peered around the head of the staircase and saw his father, hair disheveled, leaning against the stone wall and chugging a bottle of red wine, muttering to himself. 

"What the hell happened... Damned Potter...What did he do.... My son..." 

Draco backed up slowly, nearly running into his mother who stood behind him, lips thin and face flushed from the effort of not laughing. She dismissed Draco carefully and took a deep breath, before padding down to her husband. 


End file.
